


with a gag in your mouth and drool down your neck

by hollyblue2



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Cas likes it messy, Choking, Dean likes it clean, Established Relationship, Gags, M/M, Massage, Spider Gag, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, saliva, washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Dean may like his sex neat and tidy; drool, semen and sweat kept to a minimum, but Castiel wants to teach him how much fun all the mess is.Kink Bingo Square: gags | Lusty Lexis: choking
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031918
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	with a gag in your mouth and drool down your neck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kink bingo 2018 and a recent lusty lexis (writers of destiel) prompt. 
> 
> Saliva and drool aren't my jam, but I enjoyed writing this from Cas' PoV regardless. I hope you like this!
> 
> Unbeta'd (sorry!)
> 
> Edit: 4th Jan - beta'd by tapbluesnlindyhopdancer! Thank you :D

Laying the towel out under Dean as he kneels in the centre of the bed is the one considerate thing Castiel is doing for Dean. Everything else is going against Dean’s usual. 

Dean’s already naked, worked up, practically begging even in his silence for Castiel to fuck him. It’s been about two hours since they started, not that Castiel has been keeping track, but now it’s time for the party to really start. 

Castiel strokes a finger down Dean’s spine, watching the full body shiver run through him. He smiles, then kisses the base of Dean’s spine. 

“Are you going to be good for me tonight? Do anything I ask?” Castiel asks, covering Dean’s body with his own and whispering in his ear. 

“Yes… please I’m going crazy here,” Dean whines. 

Castiel smirks - perfect. 

He’s set up everything that he needs already on the dresser, under a small washcloth so Dean can’t peek at his surprise, and he retrieves it. It only came in the mail two days ago, blessedly while Dean was at work and knew nothing of it. 

It’s the best purchase he’s made since they bought a fucking machine and Castiel cannot wait to use it. It’s nothing spectacular, but he wants to introduce Dean to something. 

Mess. 

Castiel holds the new spider gag in his hands, eyeing the steel ‘o’ ring and the long legs coming from it. The leather strap to hold it in place is tough and good quality, the clasp easy to do up and undo. 

“Open up,” Castiel commands. Dean’s brow furrows for a moment, but he opens his mouth just a little. Before he uses the gag, Castiel lends Dean his thumb, holding down on Dean’s tongue as Dean begins to suck. “Good, that’s it… now open wider.” 

As soon as Dean does, Castiel removes his thumb and slips the gag in so that it sits neatly behind Dean’s teeth before Dean can reject it. He binds it tightly behind Dean’s head, watching as Dean’s face crumples. “Oh Dean, you look so beautiful.” 

Dean shakes his head minutely and tries valiantly to keep the build-up of drool in his mouth. But that was the whole point of the towel. Dean may like his sex neat and tidy, drool, semen and sweat kept to a minimum, but Castiel wants to teach him how much fun all the mess can be. Castiel presses a chaste kiss to Dean’s cheek, just above where the strap goes across, and settles himself behind Dean. 

Castiel’s sure Dean mumbles something, but he can’t work it out. Instead, he just takes the first globule of drool that falls from Dean’s mouth and reaches down to Dean’s already stretched hole. Tonight they’re not using lube (no more than they used earlier to open Dean up in the first place); it’s all going to be Dean’s own spit. 

He slides two fingers in easily, aiming right for Dean’s prostate. Dean grunts, shifting forward onto his hands and knees. It’s just where Castiel wants him. With Dean’s head forward, more drool leaks from between his lips, much to Dean’s horror, he’s sure. 

He praises Dean, however, with a kiss to the round of his ass and an addition of a third finger. With wet fingers, Castiel pulls out, needing more of Dean’s drool to coat his cock. 

Dean grumbles and whines when Castiel’s fingers touch his lips to gather it all up, some dripping down to the towel below. A blob hits Dean’s hand, and Castiel notices that he’s quick to wipe it off. 

“Are you ready for me?” 

Dean nods enthusiastically, making noises that sound like  _ please _ and  _ more _ . Castiel is more than happy to oblige, rubbing Dean’s spit on his cock, slicking it up just enough to compensate for the earlier lube. Castiel lines up, holding onto Dean’s hips gently before sliding himself in smoothly. 

Castiel hears Dean grunt with pleasure as he bottoms out and remains still for a couple of moments. “Will you let me hold your throat?” 

Dean’s responding groan of  _ want _ sends vibrations through his entire body, arousing tingles through Castiel’s cock, and a shiver up his spine. 

Castiel’s hand leaves Dean’s hip, working its way up to Dean’s chest, tweaking a nipple just for the sake of it and making Dean squeak. More drool drips to the towel below and Castiel’s hand closes over Dean’s throat. 

It’s gentle at first as he sets his pace, fucking into Dean. Sweat drips down Castiel’s bare back and a moan is punched out of him as Castiel tightens his grip on Dean’s throat and Dean’s asshole clenches around him. 

“Dean!” 

Castiel keeps his eyes on Dean’s face, watching as his face pinkens and feels how Dean’s throat works beneath his hand. 

“So good,” he praises. Always praise - Dean deserves it all. 

He pounds in hard, enough that Castiel feels Dean’s drool begin to trickle over his hand, clasping Dean around his throat. He’s so close, and he's sure Dean is close too. 

Once, twice, and again, hand tightening, heat coiling between them, more saliva building up and dripping down his hand. Castiel releases Dean’s throat at the last second. He knows Dean can stand it, and Dean comes hard, body tensing and a long groan erupting from his throat. The intense waves of Dean’s orgasm bring about Castiel’s own and he fills Dean with his cum.

Heavy breathing hangs in the air for several moments before Castiel can unbuckle the clasp for the gag and gently removes it from Dean’s mouth. Dean licks his lips and swallows several times before sagging on his knees. 

Castiel kisses along Dean’s jaw. 

“Ugh, I feel… wet.” 

“You’re beautiful. Thank you for letting me do that.” 

“Yeah, sure,” Dean says. Castiel doesn’t let the unintentional harshness get to him, knowing that Dean will need a few more moments to come down and process when they’re both clean and tucked under the covers. 

"I'll get a washcloth," Castiel tells him, patting his chest gently before heading to the little bathroom off their bedroom. He fills a small basin with warm water and their softest cloths. Of all the things they've done this evening, this will be the one that Dean enjoys most. Castiel even picks up the honey oil that sits on their cabinet, planning to give Dean a massage after cleaning him up. 

When he goes back into the room, Dean is on his back, towel discarded on the floor, and he looks content. There's still a small frown of discomfort on his brow, but it eases the moment Castiel kneels on the bed next to him. 

"Face first," Castiel says to give Dean a little warning before he wipes away the sweat and the saliva. Dean hums happily, the cloth going over his eyes gently then down his face and along his jaw. 

He dips the cloth in the water again and wrings it out before going over Dean’s neck, then his shoulders, then his chest. Castiel rewets and wrings out, before going over Dean’s arms, and soothing over his hands and fingers. Again with his stomach and hips, and then a fresh cloth for his cock, and last his legs all the way down to his feet. The whole time Dean remains blissfully quiet and content. 

“Can you roll onto your side?” Castiel asks. He gets a quiet grumble in return, but Dean does as he’s asked and allows Castiel to wipe down his back before swiping away the lube and saliva from between Dean’s ass cheeks. 

He finishes, pressing a gentle kiss to Dean’s shoulder before he rolls back over and Castiel can press another kiss to his lips instead. 

“Massage?”

“Please.” Dean opens his eyes, blinking slowly in the low light. Just their side table lamps are on, and it casts a lovely glow over Dean. 

His hands are already warm from the water, so the massage oil is pliable as he begins to rub it into Dean’s body and muscles. Castiel chuckles quietly to himself as he watches Dean fall asleep. The biggest benefit of this is giving Dean a good night sleep, away from the nightmares. 

When Castiel is finished he gets up carefully, so as not to disturb Dean, and gives himself a quick wipe down in the bathroom before pulling on a pair of boxers and then slotting himself next to Dean, who pulls him into a hug. No matter how an evening plays out, Dean will always be the big spoon. 

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean mumbles when Castiel things he’s settled back down in the new position, “for taking the control from me. I appreciate it.” Castiel feels a kiss press to his hair. Castiel smiles and worms his way back into Dean’s warm body. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Managed to squeeze one more fic in before the new year. 
> 
> I have a round up of all my fics up on my writing tumblr!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://envydean.tumblr.com) | [My Writing Tumblr](https://envydeanwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
